A place to call home
by LadyBell91
Summary: Emma Swan never knew magic existed. But one day a mysterious letter arrived at the orphanage, which contained an invitation to an incredible place called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the start of a new life for the little orphan girl, and maybe she will finally find a place where she belongs. A place to call Home.
1. A Magical Journey

**A place to call home - part one: A Magical Journey **

* * *

Emma Swan was standing on platform 9 of kings cross station and didn't know what to do. She stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Emma couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Emma was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, she asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Emma was now trying very hard not to panic, her she was, stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk she could hardly lift.  
That nice witch who came to the orphanage to tell her about Hogwarts must have forgotten to tell her something you had to do in order to reach the platform, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. She wondered if she should get out her wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten. Maybe it would then magically open.

At that moment a group of people passed just behind her and she caught a few words of what they were saying.

"— packed with Muggles, of course —"  
_Muggles? Wasn't that the word wizards used to describe normal people?_ Emma turned around swiftly. The speaker was a man with red hair, a long nose and freckles all over his face. He was talking to another man, who had unruly black hair and round rimmed glasses. Walking behind them were two women and a couple of kids, one of which was pushing a trunk just like Emma's in front of him – and he had an owl.

Perhaps they could tell her how to get to the right platform. Emma pushed her cart after them, only stopping when they did so too. One of the women grabbed the hand of the smallest girl and together they marched towards the barrier between platform nine and ten, suddenly a large swarm of tourists blocked them out and when the last backpack cleared away, both the woman and the girl had vanished into thin air. _How did they do that?_

Emma gathered up her courage and approached the group, it was now or never. "Ühm. E- Excuse me," she said to the small woman with the red hair.

"Hello, dear," the woman replied. "First time to Hogwarts? My son James is new, too." She pointed at the boy with the trunk. He was not as tall as most boys she knew, and had unruly black hair, much like the man who she presumed was his father.

"Yes," said Emma. "The thing is, I-I don't know how to…"

"How to get onto the platform?" The man with the black hair responded kindly, exchanging a look with his wife. Emma nodded. "I know exactly how you feel right now, believe me. But, not to worry," he said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before James."

"Uhm… okay," said Emma. She pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk toward it. People bumped into her on their way to platforms nine and ten. Emma walked more quickly. She was going to smash right into that barrier and then she'd be in big trouble, leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run. The barrier was coming nearer and nearer, she wouldn't be able to stop, the cart was out of control. She was a foot away, she closed her eyes ready for the crash. But, it didn't come . . . she kept on running, and then finally opened her eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Emma looked behind her and saw a solid looking fence where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. She had done it.

Emma looked around in amazement, the platform was packed with people, cats were meowing, owls hooted to one another and then there was the distinct sound of the scraping of heavy trunks. Emma pushed her cart down the platform in search of an empty seat. The first few carriages were already packed with students, but near the end of the train she finally found an empty compartment. She started to lift her trunk up the steps, but as it was quite heavy, she was barely able to lift it up the steps.

"Need some help, lass?" she heard a someone say. Emma turned around and saw a boy looking at her.

"Yes, please." Emma replied.

"Oi, Liam lend me a hand!" The boy said to another, older, boy, whom she presumed to be his brother. With the help of the boys, Emma finally managed to get her trunk in one of the empty compartments.

"Thanks." Emma said gratefully.

"No problem." The older boy replied. "I'm Liam Jones by the way. And that imp there is my little brother Killian." He said pointing towards the younger boy, earning him a glare and a playful shove against his shoulder.

Emma chuckled at their antics. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well Emma," Liam said shaking her hand. "It was nice to meet you, sadly I have to go now, prefect duties you know, but I think Killian can keep you company for now, right brother?"

Killian nodded and smiled at Emma. "Sure, if that's okay with you, Emma?"

Emma smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. "Well seeing as there is no one else in this compartment, sure."

"Okay, that is settled then!" Liam said jovially. "I'll see you two after the sorting ceremony. And remember Killi, make sure you don't get sorted into Slytherin, because then I would have to dishonour you." He added with a wink.

Killian just rolled his eyes in response and shoved his brother out of the compartment, he turned around and took a seat across from Emma, looking at her expectantly. When she didn't start a conversation he spoke up. "So, you're a first year too right?"

Instead of responding, Emma just nodded, everything was still a bit overwhelming for her.

"Me too." Killian said. "I can't wait to get started with the classes! Especially charms, but I'm dreading potions a bit, because it supposedly is very difficult? What house do you hope you get sorted in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, because that is the house of my brother, who is in his fifth year…"

The boy kept babbling away, but Emma wasn't really listening. She was staring out the window, as the train pulled out of the station, slowly gathering up speed. Emma felt excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know exactly what she was going to do – as it all was still a bit surreal – but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

"Emma? Emma, are you there?" Emma was pulled out of her reverie when she heard her name.

Killian was looking at her with a questioning glance. "I asked you what house you hope to get sorted into?"

"Oh, well I don't know any of the houses really." Emma said sheepishly, wondering if she should have known this.

"oh, that's okay." Killian said with a friendly smile. "I guess you've grown up in the muggle world then? Me too, and I didn't know anything about Hogwarts either, until my brother first got his letter and went there."

Before Emma could reply, the door of the compartment slid open again and the boy from the platform – _Wasn't his name James?_ Emma thought – came in. "Anyone sitting here?" he asked, pointing at the empty seat next to Killian. "Everywhere else is full."

Emma shook her head and the boy sat down. "You're first years also right?" He asked looking at both Emma and Killian. "I'm James. James Potter. Who are you?"

"Emma swan." Emma said, shaking James' outstretched hand.

"And I'm Killian Jones." Killian said.

"Nice to meet you." James said with a friendly smile. "Are you guys as excited to start Hogwarts as I am? Although I must say that I am a bit nervous for the sorting ceremony. What house do you hope you get in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor, because my whole family has been in Gryffindor. Although I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin… I think my dad would seriously dishonour me.." he said with a thoughtful look.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor too." Killian said. "Just like my brother."

"And you?" James asked, looking at Emma expectantly.

"I don't know." Emma said, shrugging her shoulders. "All this magic stuff is really new to me and I don't really know anything about any of these houses, yet. But I suppose Gryffindor sounds nice?"

"It would be awesome if we all got sorted into Gryffindor," James said with a smile. "It's the best house after all."

Their conversation carried on, as they discussed what the sorting ceremony would consist of and what classes they were most excited about. Around noon there was a clattering in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said. "Anything of the trolley, dears?" James leapt to his feet and bought some of everything. Emma looked at him wide eyed. "Hungry, are you?" she asked him as he took a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"Starving." He answered with his mouth full. "Want some too?"

"Sure, thanks." Emma said grateful, as she was not really looking forward to eating the dry sandwiches she got from the orphanage. "What are these?" She asked James, picking up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really _frogs are they?" Although she was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her anymore.

James and Killian chuckled upon seeing the expression on her face.

"No." Killian said. "They're made of chocolate, Liam used to send them to me. But see what the card is."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – chocolate frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – of famous witches and wizards."

Emma unwrapped her chocolate frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He had unruly black hair, piercing green eyes and he wore round glasses. Underneath the picture was the name Harry Potter. Suddenly Emma remembered the man that helped her get to platform nine and three-quarters, he looked exactly like him and then it clicked, _This is_ _James' dad!_

Eyes wide Emma turned to James. "Why is your dad on a chocolate frog card?" she asked.

James merely groaned and slumped down in his seat. "It's always the same when they learn who my dad is.." he muttered to himself, before turning towards Emma. "Yeah, I guess my dad is kind of famous, just turn around the card and see for yourself."

Emma turned the card over and read out loud:

HARRY POTTER  
currently head of the auror department.

_ The first and only known wizard to survive the Killing Curse, earning the title "The Boy Who Lived." Youngest Quidditch player in the last century after gaining the spot of Seeker in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts in 1991. Also known for having found Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and defeating the monster within, which was a basilisk, in his second year at Hogwarts. Only known Gryffindor student able to speak Parseltongue. Youngest competitor of the Triwizard Tournament and winner of said Tournament at the age of 14 in 1995. Most famous for the defeat of the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort, in 1998 and his work and revolutionisation of the Ministry of Magic._

She turned the card back over, and looked at the man who gave her a small smile. "That's.. wow.." she managed to get out, looking back at James.

"yeah, I know right.. My dad is this big saviour, and in a way it's pretty cool I guess." He said looking down. "But sometimes it's also hard you know. Being the son of the great Harry Potter, people will expect great things of me, and I don't know if I'm capable of that. I don't want to be treated differently. I just want to be me, James Potter."

Emma and Killian were silent for a bit, because that was quite a burden to bear, but then Killian put a hand on James' shoulder. "Well, mate. Then it's a good thing that neither of us had heard of your dad before, as we both come from the muggle world. So to us you _are_ just James Potter."

This seemed to lift James' spirit a bit, and he managed a small smile. "Thanks guys."

The next few hours they entertained themselves by trying Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, and Emma soon found out that Every Flavour truly meant _Every Flavour,_ as she encountered a bean which turned out to be spinach flavoured.

"What's your favourite Quidditch team?" James suddenly asked.

"Uhm – I don't know any?" Emma confessed.

"What?" James exclaimed, placing a hand on his heart in a very dramatic manner, he turned to Killian. "You sure do have a favourite team right?"

Killian chuckled. "Mate, I live with muggles too, I only know the Gryffindor team because my brother is the captain."

"But.. But…" James said dumbfounded. "Oh alright, I'll explain. You see, Quidditch is the best game in the world –" and then he started to explain the game to the both of them – or mostly to Emma, as Killian did in fact know how it was played. He explained what the basic rules were, and told her about the four balls it involved – with the snitch being the most important one – then he told her about the positions of the seven players. He also described some famous games he had been too, because – as it turned out – his mum had been a famous Quidditch player before becoming a Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. He was just describing the broomstick he had at home and how he wished he was allowed to take it with him to Hogwarts, when they noticed the train slowing down.

The three of them quickly changed into their school robes. A voice echoed through the train informing them that they would be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time, reminding them that they could leave the luggage on the train, because it would be taken to the school separately.

When the train came to a halt, Emma was feeling very nervous all of a sudden and as she looked to her travel companions, she could see that they were too looking very pale. They joined the rest of the students out of the train, onto a tiny, dark platform.

Emma was looking around, not quite sure what way to go, when she saw someone holding a lantern, calling out for the first years.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" the man called, Emma was looking at him with her mouth slightly open. Because he was _huge, _this man was bigger than anyone she had ever seen. And apparently Killian was thinking the same, as he had stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the man.

"Hagrid!" James shouted out excitedly, waving at the man.

"Hiya there, James! Everything all right there?" The man – Hagrid – called back, before motioning to the students to follow him. "Firs' years follow me!"

Emma and Killian looked at each other dumbfounded, before looking at James.

"You know this guy?" Emma asked in awe.

"Of course, that's Hagrid." James answered. "He is the keeper of the keys and the grounds here at Hogwarts, and he teaches Care of Magical Creatures. He is an old family friend, and, as a matter of fact, he is also my godfather."

"But he is so- so _huge._ He must be a giant or something?" Killian asked, half-jokingly.

"Half giant, actually." James chuckled, taking both Killian and Emma by surprise.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered wide eyed, while Emma was just rendered speechless. She was now entirely sure, that there was indeed nothing that should surprise her anymore.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the each of a great black lake, and across from that lake, perched on top of a high mountain was a huge castle, with many turrets and towers. There it was, Hogwarts. A loud 'ooooooh' sounded through the crowd of first years.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing towards a collection of small boats at the edge of the lake. Emma, Killian and James were joined by a girl with gentle features and a pixie cut, who introduced herself as Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, having a boat for himself. "Right then – forward!"

The boats glided across the lake, everybody was silent, just staring up at the magnificent castle ahead of them. When they neared the cliff on which the castle stood, Hagrid shouted to 'Keep their heads down.' The boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The went through a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them underneath the castle, and arrived at some kind of underground harbour.

They all got out of the boats and climbed up a passageway, following Hagrid and his lantern, coming out of at last onto smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle. The walked up a couple of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak, front door.  
"Everyone here? Are you ready?" Hagrid asked, and then he raised his giant fist and knocked three times on the front door.

**TBC**

* * *

Okay, so that happened... I came up with this idea after rewatching 'harry potter and the philosopher stone' and this was only supposed to be a little drabble about Emma Swan going to hogwarts for the first time, not knowing how to get to platform nine and three-quarters and then this nice wizarding family would help her. But my muse decided to go in overdrive, and I just had to keep writing. I decided to split it up, so ths is part one of, I think, a three/four part story.

Anyways, I hope you liked it, and as usual reviews are very much appreciated (They make my day) :)

Love, Judith


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Hello dearies! I present to you chapter two of 'A place to call home', in which you wil find out in what houses our dear characters get sorted. It was a fun chapter to write, and it was especially fun to write in some very familiar characters from the HP series. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time related, only my own imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter two – The Sorting Ceremony**

The door swung open immediately and the students were greeted by a tall, brown haired witch in deep-red robes. She had a very stern face, and Emma's first thought was that she was not someone you'd want to cross.

"The Firs' years, professor Mills." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid." She replied. "I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide open, and the students went inside. The entrance hall was so big, that Emma figured they could almost fit the entire orphanage in it. The stone walls were lit by flaming torches and they were facing a magnificent marble staircase which led up to the upper floors.

They followed professor Mills across the main hall. Emma could hear the muffled sound of hundreds of voices coming behind a door on her right – the rest of the school must already be here – but the professor led them to a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing closer together than they normally would have, and looked around them, nervous tension filling the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts.' Professor Mills said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitories and spend your free time in the House common room.  
The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. while you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will cost your House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House cup, a great honour. I hope each and every one of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.  
The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few moments, and will take place in front of the rest of the student body. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly" And with that she left the chamber. Emma shuddered and took a deep breath.

"How exactly do they sort us into the Houses?" she asked Killian and James.

"Some sort of test I think." said Killian, shrugging his shoulders. "Liam said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking. Or at least I hope so…"

"I don't know either." James chimed in. "My dad wouldn't tell me, he said I had to see for myself."

Emma started to panic a bit. A test? In front of the whole school? But she didn't know any magic yet – what on earth was she supposed to do? She hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. She looked around her and saw that everybody else looked terrified, too. A girl next to her was whispering all the spells she already knew to herself, and Emma was trying very hard not to listen to her. She's never been more nervous in her life, she was even more nervous than the time she got suspended from school for somehow turning her teacher's wig blue and she had no idea how to explain it to Miss Tremaine, the head of the orphanage. She kept her eye fixed on the door, any minute now the professor could come for them. And even though she was expecting it, she was still startled when the door opened and Professor Mills returned.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start. So, please, form a line and follow me."

Feeling as though her legs had turned to lead, Emma got into line behind James, with Killian behind her, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through the double doors into the Great Hall.

Emma had never seen anything more breath taking than the sight before her. The great hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, that were floating in mid-air over the four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Looking up Emma saw a velvety night sky, adorned by millions of stars. She heard the same girl that was reciting spells earlier say that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside. If she hadn't known any better, Emma would've sworn that there was no ceiling at all. It was truly magical.

Looking down again Emma saw professor Mills placing a little wooden stool in front of the first years, on it she placed a pointy wizard's hat. The hat was frayed and patched, and just looked like it has had its day.

_Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it_, Emma thought, because that seemed like a very plausible thing to her – especially seeing the way every single person was watching at the hat. Emma stared at it, too, and for a few seconds it was completely silent. But then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened, like it was some kind of mouth – and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hat finished its song and the entire hall burst out in applause. "So we've just got to put on the hat." James whispered to Emma and Killian, relief clear in his eyes.

"I'm so going to kill Liam," Killian grumbled, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "He said we had to wrestle a troll."

Emma giggled nervously, yes trying on a hat didn't seem so bad at all. Although she did wish that they wouldn't have had to try in on in front of so many people. The hat seemed to be asking for rather a lot, and Emma wasn't sure if she even possessed the qualities that the hat was obviously looking for. Had he mentioned something about a house for people who felt lost and didn't have any special qualities, that would have been the house for her.

Professor Mills stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit down on the stool to be sorted." she said.

"Blanchard, Mary Margaret!"

The pixie haired girl Emma met during the boat ride towards the castle got out of the line and sat down on the stool. There was a moment's pause – "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left exploded with cheers, and Emma could see Killian's brother cheering and greeting Mary Margaret as she joined her new Housemates.

"Boyd, Ella."

A small blond girl stumbled forward, put on the hat and sat down. "HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Ella got of the stool and joined her fellow housemates.

"Booth, August!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the head again. August quickly joined the Hufflepuff table, and went to sit next to August.

"Boot, Amelia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time, as Amelia joined the them, a lot of the older Ravenclaw students got up and shook her hand.

"Cassidy, Neal." became the first Slytherin, before the hat barely even touched his head. Perhaps it was Emma's imagination, after everything she'd heard about this house, but to her they seemed like a rather unpleasant lot. Emma was starting to feel rather nauseous by now. She remembered being picked for teams during Gym at her old school. She was always picked last, not because she wasn't good, but because no one wanted to befriend the strange orphan girl.

"Dormant, Aurora!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Sometimes, Emma noticed, the hat almost immediately shouted out the house, but at others it took a while before it decided. "French, Belle!" The small brunette who had apparently read all the schoolbooks already, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared her a Ravenclaw.

"Jones, Killian!"

Killian, who Emma thought was looking a little green, stumbled forward and sat down on the stool. He put on the hat, which fell right down over his eyes, and after a moment's pause – "GRYFFINDOR!" A huge grin broke through on his face, and he ran off towards the Gryffindor table, but in his enthusiasm he forgot that he was still wearing the Sorting hat. Amidst gales of laughter he had to jog back to the front of the Great Hall to pass on the hat to "Lemare, Ariel."

When he walked back to the table he laughed sheepishly at Emma, who was doubling over with laughter. But suddenly a horrible thought struck Emma. What if she wasn't chosen at all? What if she just sat there with the hat over her eyes for ages, until professor Mills would jerk it of her head and declare that there had obviously been made a mistake, and that she'd better get on the train? Back to the orphanage. Emma started panicking, and James obviously noticed it as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Emma?" He whispered.

"What if I don't get chosen and get sent back to the orphanage?" Emma answered with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ems, that won't happen." He reassured her. "You already were chosen, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Besides I won't let that happen, and I think neither will Killian."

James' reassuring words calmed Emma a bit, she took a deep breath and refocused on the sorting ceremony.

"Nolan, David. " was sorted in Gryffindor and then it was James' turn. When professor Mills said his name, the Great Hall went silent and you could hear the students whisper.

"Did she say Potter?"

"That's _his _son!"

James sat down on the stool and put on the hat, it took a minute to consider, but then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" When he ran down the aisle towards the Gryffindor table, he was practically beaming and Emma couldn't help but smile because her new friend was so happy.

There weren't many people left anymore.

"Sherwood, Robin!" Was sorted into Gryffindor and then suddenly – "Swan, Emma!"

Heart hammering in her chest, Emma stepped forward and sat down on the stool. The last thing she saw before the hat dropped over her eyes, was the hall full of people watching at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She waited for something to happen.

"_Hmm_" a small voice said. "_Let's see. I sense plenty of courage, and not a bad mind either. There's talent – Oh yes, talent indeed. And a thirst to prove yourself, show people that you are worthy. Interesting.. So where shall I put you?_"

_Please Gryffindor_, Emma thought, _just like James and Killian_.

"_Gryffindor, eh_?" The voice said. "_I sense a lot of loyalty there, and that for people you only just met. Hmm. Well in that case there is only one House where you'd be a perfect fit, and that is_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Emma heard the hat shout the last word for the entire Hall to hear, and she felt like an enormous weight was lifted of her shoulders. She got into Gryffindor, she was chosen and didn't have to go back to the orphanage. She smiled brightly as she skipped through the aisle towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to James and Killian, who both hugged her enthusiastically. She looked to her left and saw Liam, who waved at her and shouted a "Welcome!" to her. When she looked in front of her, she noticed that there was sitting a Ghost – a real ghost!- who was looking very glum and was wearing some old noble attire. The ghost patted her arm, giving Emma the horrible feeling as if it was dipped in a bucket of ice-cold water. She winced as she pulled back her arm and she heard James chuckle at her reaction.

Emma turned her attention back to the sorting, as the last couple of students where sorted into their houses. "Whale, Victor!" was the last student to be sorted and became a Ravenclaw. Professor Mills rolled up her scroll and took the sorting hat away.

Looking down at her golden plate, Emma realised just how hungry she was, those Pumpkin Pasties seemed ages ago. James nudged her shoulder and pointed her to the High table.

"Professor McGonagall is going to say something."

"Who?" Emma asked confused.  
"The headmistress of course." James said, rolling his eyes, pointing at black haired witch, seated in the centre of the High Table. Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet, and was looking around the hall with a fond expression on her face.

"Welcome!" she said. "To our new students I say Welcome, and to our old students I say Welcome back. I'm sure we will have another splendid year at this fine institution and at the end of this year I hope that each and every one of you will leave just a bit wiser then you are today.

Before we start the banquet I would also like to welcome a new staff member. As you all may now, Professor Flitwick has decided that the time was there to enjoy his retirement, and I am pleased to announce that we have found an excellent replacement in Professor Hermione Granger, who will be teaching Charms this year!" She gestured to a witch seated on her right, who got up and sent a kind smile in the direction of the students. Emma was surprised to see it was one of the women she saw before reaching platform nine and three-quarters, she turned towards James.

"Hey, wasn't she…?"

"Yes." James said nodding. "She was also at the train station, she is my aunt and one of my dad's oldest friends." He explained.

"Your Aunt?" Emma asked incredulously. "First Hagrid, now the professor.. I wouldn't be surprised if McGonagall turns out to be your grandmother or something." she added joking.

"No, she isn't my grandmother." James chuckled "But I do have one more family member at the High Table." He pointed at a wizard next to Hagrid. "That's Bill, my uncle, he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts. But enough about my family, let's eat! Can you pass me the potatoes?"

Emma tore her gaze from the High Table and her mouth fell open. The empty dishes before her were now pilled with food. She had never seen so much food she liked on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages and bacon, steak, potatoes in every shape and form, and for some weird reason, peppermint humbugs.

Sure, Emma didn't exactly starve at the orphanage, but she never got a chance to eat as much as she liked and there wasn't much variety in the food, it was always meatballs, with vegetables and potatoes or soup with bread. Emma filled her plate with a bit of everything, except the peppermints, and started to eat. It was delicious.

"That does look good." The ghost across from Emma said sadly, watching Emma cut up her steak.

"Can't you - ?"

"I haven't eaten for over five hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't have to of course, but that doesn't mean I don't miss it. I don't think I have introduced myself yet, have I? My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service, I'm the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower."

"I know who you are!" Killian said suddenly, spraying the table with bits of potato. "Liam told me about you, you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer you call me Sir Nicholas –" The ghost began stiffly, only to be interrupted by David Nolan.  
"Nearly headless? How can you be _nearly _headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely annoyed, as if he didn't like the road this conversation was taking.

"Like this!" He grumbled. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung of his neck and fell on his shoulder like it was on a hinge. Someone obviously tried to behead him, but didn't actually succeed. All the first years were looking positively stunned, and that seemed to please the ghost. He flipped his head back and coughed. "So… New Gryffindor's! I hope you're going to help us win the House Championship again this year? We have been undefeated for the last ten years now, and I'm quite attached to the cup being in the Gryffindor common room." He added with a wink.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains magically disappeared, leaving he plates as clean as they were before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of every ice cream you could imagine, chocolate mousse, chocolate cake, doughnuts, trifle, strawberries... It was all mouth-watering. Killian picked up something wiggly and blue. "What's this?" he asked, wobbling it and looking at it like it was poison.

"That's Jell-o, Killian." Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes. "It's a dessert, you can eat it. Have you seriously never had Jell-o before?"

Killian shook his head and cautiously tasted it, it seemed that he liked it as he shrugged his shoulders and emptied the entire bowl. As Emma helped herself to a piece of chocolate cake, the conversation turned to their families.

"I'm Half-and-half," said Robin. "My dad is a muggle and my mum is a witch. She didn't tell him until after they were married though, it was a bit of a shock to him but he says that it did explain a lot."

"What about you, Ems?" Killian asked Emma.

"Oh, um well.." Emma started. "I don't know actually. I-I don't know who my parents are, I was found on the side of a road and was raised in an orphanage. Didn't even know magic existed until I got my letter and this nice witch came to the orphanage to explain about Hogwarts and the wizarding world." She looked down at her plate, it always made her feel uncomfortable if she had to explain to people that her parent apparently didn't want her and dumped her at the side of the road, it made her feel unwanted and alone.

Everyone was silent and didn't quite know what to say, but then James spoke up, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "But Emma, you do have a family. Because _we_ are your family now, and you will never be alone anymore."

"Aye." Killian nodded solemnly.

"Thank you guys." Emma said, feeling that for the first time in forever she really wasn't alone anymore.

At last the desserts disappeared and professor McGonagall got to her feet again.

"Now that we are all well fed, I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." She let her gaze sweep over the student body. "I was also reminded by our caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors and that all "Weasley's wizard wheezes' merchandise is forbidden and will be confiscated immediately."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Mr Wood. And on that final note I wish you all a wonderful school year. Now off you go, it's bed time!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Liam through the chattering crowd, out of the Great Hall, towards the grand marble staircase. Emma's legs felt like lead, but only because she was so tired and stuffed. She was even too sleepy to be amazed of the talking and moving portraits along the walls, or that Liam twice led them through hidden doorways. They kept climbing staircase after staircase, and Emma was just wondering how far up they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

In the middle of the corridor there was standing a boy, who looked to be about eighteen years old. He had flaming-red hair, a lot of freckles and a short, stocky build. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the group, a mischievous look on his face.

"What do you want this time, Fred?" Liam asked raising up his eyebrow in amusement, knowing exactly what it was what he wanted.

"Just checking out the new recruits, Liam." Fred answered. "See the fresh meat for myself." He looked at the group and when his eyes fell on James, he glided forward – _wait glided_? Emma took another good look and realised that Fred was also a ghost, although he wasn't pearly white and as transparent as the other ghosts. Fred came to halt in front of James and looked him up and down.  
"Ah, you must be the young James Potter." He said. "You know I have very high hopes for you my dear nephew. Make me, and your ancestors, proud!"  
"I'll try my best Uncle Fred." James said smiling fondly. Emma was looking at the two with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, when Fred noticed her staring he winked at her and glided back to face the entire group.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself yet," He said. "The name is Fred Weasley, trickster extraordinaire and co-founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I'm here to make your boring lives just a little bit more exciting. If you ever feel in need of pulling a prank, or need advice on pulling a prank, you know where to find me." And with that he glided away, straight through the wall.

"Ah, Fred Weasley." Liam chuckled fondly, gesturing for the first years to follow him. "He sure does make life interesting and the boring classed more bearable. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung the portrait of a very fat woman in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Leonis animum." said Liam and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squishy armchairs and small round tables.

Liam pointed the girls and boys to their respective dormitories. At the top of a spiral staircase, they found their beds at last: four four-posters with thick, deep red, velvet curtains. their trunks had already been brought up. too tired to talk, they put on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Emma fell asleep almost instantly, and for the first time in a very long time she wasn't plagued by the nightmares of being abandoned. Instead she dreamed about her new friends, her new family and when she woke up to the excited chatter of her roommates, on her very first day at Hogwarts, she woke up smiling. This was going to be a great year and she knew, deep inside, that she finally found a place to call home.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I would love it if you leave a review (the keep me motivated and I like to know what my readers think about the chapter). I'm not sure where exactly I'm taking this story, but the following chapters will be more like one-shots about the Hogwarts life and the adventures of Emma, Killian and James. If you have a scene you would love to see written, let me know (in a review or via tumblr/twitter.) Until next time!**


End file.
